Lost & Found
by InTheDark34
Summary: Alex has to find the WWE Championship Belt before RAW starts. Evan returns the belt. One-shot fic *SLASH* Alvan or Alex/Evan, with hints of Cody/Teddy.


**Title**: Lost & Found

**Author**: InTheDark34

**Characters: **Alex/Evan and other characters/pairings.

**Rating:** Teen

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WWE or the people mentioned. I only own this story.

**Word Count: **2,103**  
**

**Warnings: *SLASH***

**Summary: **Alex has to find the WWE Championship Belt before RAW starts. Evan returns the belt.

**A/N:** Let's just say that 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes is in RAW and Evan wasn't injured. At least in this story that is.

WWE wrestler 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes dashed the halls and turned corners within the arena, dressed up in his wrestling gear with a hidden object in his arms, obscured by his black jacket as he ran towards the men's locker room to meet up with his friends.

Cody opened the door and smiled when he found his friends, Ted and Evan, sitting on the bench getting ready as well for the upcoming live broadcast of RAW.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Cody asked as he puts down the jacket covered object on the floor and kneels behind Ted with his arms wrapped around his boyfriend's waist as the blond puts on his boots. Ted turned his head towards Cody, with a smile on his face, patting his head lovingly as he finished putting on his gear.

"Oh, hey Cody. Nothing much, just getting pumped for today's RAW episode." Evan answered, as he too finished putting on his gear on and looked at the other brunette with an excited smile on his face.

"Yup, what he said." Ted agreed with the high-flyer as he turned to kiss Cody on the cheek as a proper 'hello'. When he made the action to stand up, his attention was caught by the object hiding under the mirror plated black leather jacket.

"Um… Coddles what's under your jacket?" The blond questioned as he pointed at said jacket on the floor.

Cody giggled mischievously as he pulled out the object out from under the jacket and on to his lap.

Ted stared, his eyes widen in apparent shock, at the object in the younger man's possession, too flabbergasted to say a word to his younger lover.

"You stole the WWE Championship belt from Mike?" Evan gasped out in shock, as said belt shines brightly, the light of the locker room reflecting off its golden surface.

"No, I **borrowed** it from Alex. It's not stealing if you're borrowing it." Cody replied with a shake of his head, a smirk on his face as blue and brown eyes still stared at him in shock.

"Cody you have to give it back now, or we'll get in big trouble for this!" Ted ordered, worrying about the consequences if they were to get caught red-handed with the belt.

"Please, with Mike's big head growing I don't think so. Since he won the belt he thinks he's all that and 'awesome', well lets just say I'll make a remedy for that today. When he shows up on the ring without the belt, he'll be so embarrassed that he'll be the first champion in WWE history to lose his championship belt." Cody spoke, the smirk on his face turning into an evil smile as the plans of his revenge against the Miz began to take life as minutes ticked away for the show to start.

Ted growled frustratingly as he thinks for a way to get the belt away from his lover's clutches. With a plan in mind, Ted gasped in fake shock, his blue eyes widening for effect as he pointed at Cody's face. "Oh my God, Coddles is that a zit on your forehead?"

The younger man's own blue eyes widen as well, as he screamed like a girl. "What? A zit? Where?" Cody dropped the belt onto the bench to retrieve his mirror-leather jacket to find said blemish that was supposedly on his face.

Ted swiped the belt and threw it to a surprised Evan.

"Hey, I have no zit… Hey! Give it back!" Cody tried to take the belt away from Evan, but Ted got in the way to stop him.

"Let go of me Teddy! Mike deserves what he's going to get!" Cody said as he struggled in his lover's grip.

"It's still wrong though… Evan what are you standing there for, take the belt and go give it back to Alex already before the show starts!" Ted ordered as he continued to hold down his persistent boyfriend from obtaining the belt.

Evan nodded quickly as he sprinted out of the locker room, WWE Championship belt in hand, as he left the two struggling/fighting lovers to the Miz's private locker room, hoping at the same time he doesn't get caught.

_***Page Break***_

In The Miz's private locker, an anxious Alex Riley is shown moving stuff around, checking the closet, and even under the couch cushions just to find the missing WWE Championship belt that he had responsibility to take care of for the Miz.

'I can't believe I lost the belt! One minute I'm shining the thing for Mike, then suddenly 'poof', gone, and no where to be found' Alex thought with worry as he checked the cabinets under the sink to look for the lost belt.

"Riley!"

"Ow!" Alex rubbed his head from hitting it against the cabinet as he stood up slowly to look at the owner of the angry voice; Mike Mizanin, also known as the 'Miz' to the WWE Universe.

"Where is my belt Riley?" The older man questioned as he glared up at the younger, having no patience for mistakes right at that moment.

"I don't know where it is, but I promise I'll find it before the show starts." Alex replied nervously as he looked back at Mike.

"You better," The mohawked brunette whispered as he slowly gains volume as he spoke, "I will not go out there in the ring looking like a fool, and be humiliated for not having **my** belt. So you better find it. You understand?" Mike questioned angrily as he took both ends of Alex's letterman jacket and pushed him against the locker room wall.

"Yeah, yeah, I do…" Alex said as he quickly nodded his head in affirmative, his blue eyes expressing his fear.

Mike 'tsked' with a shake of his head as he walked out of his locker room to get ready for today's RAW episode for the night.

Alex released a breath of relief as he slowly got up again to begin his re-search of the belt as fast as he could, knowing that he had a limited amount of time before RAW starts; even the possible consequences if he doesn't retrieve the belt in time. With that thought, he began to search harder and faster as the clock continues to tick away.

_***Page Break***_

As Evan got closer to the Miz's locker room door, his eyes widened as he notices Mike coming his way. The younger man quickly hid behind a wooden box as the angry looking & WWE belt-less Miz left without noticing him to the backstage area to get ready for his upcoming match.

Evan moved away from the box as he quickly ran towards the locker room to give back the belt that Cody has stolen from Alex, so he could give it back to Mike without further problems.

As the high-flyer entered the room he noticed that nobody was in here.

"Hello? Alex? Are you in here!" Evan yelled, wondering where the Varsity Villain could be. Evan jumped back in surprise when he heard a loud 'thump' and a curse from the bedroom that connects to the private locker room that is specifically for champions only. Evan entered the room and blushed as he took a good look at the older man's firm rear from his position on the floor under the bed as he continues in vain to find the lost WWE Championship belt.

"Damn it, where could it be?" Alex huffed as he got out from under the bed.

As Alex turned around his eyes were caught by the belt in the high-flyer's hands. "Hey! So you were the one who stole the belt!" The older man accused, his blue eyes showing his apparent anger and frustration from the mystery of the missing belt.

Evan's eyes widen on what he was saying.

"Wait, Alex, it's not what it looks li-" But before Evan was finished on what he trying to say, the older man took a hold of the younger and pushed him against the nearest wall in the room, dropping the belt to the ground in the process.

"Why should I believe in a thief, huh?" Alex asked with a sneer on his face.

Evan gulped as he nervously stared back in the cold blue eyes of his accuser as a blush lightly covered his face from the close proximity between them as the Varsity Villain held him against the wall.

"Cody had stolen it to get revenge on Mike, but Ted said no and took it back away from him, he gave it to me to return it... I-I was just returning the belt back to you…" Evan replied softly. Alex looked into the brown eyes of the high-flyer, like if he was staring down into his soul, to search for any signs of doubt or lies coming from Evan. Noticing that Evan was telling the truth, he slowly relaxed his grip on the shorter man and back away a step or two, his face flushing in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry about that, when I saw you with the belt I just kind of-"

"Freaked?"

Alex chuckled then nodded in agreement. "Yeah, something like that… Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Evan nodded with a small grin.

"Good, good… Um thanks for giving the belt back. I don't know what would have happened if I couldn't find it." Alex said as he grinned back.

"I'm glad to help… Um shouldn't you be giving Mike the belt by now? It's almost time for RAW to start…" The high-flyer informed as he pointed at the digital clock on the nightstand by the bed, its glowing red numbers showing the time of 8:55.

"Crap! I've got to go now!" Alex shouted as he picked up the WWE belt from the floor.

But before he left, Evan was surprised when the older man hugged him. "Thanks for helping me Evan… I owe you one…" Alex whispered softly.

But before Evan could disagree, he was silenced by a quick simple kiss on the lips. When they both parted, Evan stared wide eyed with a now noticeable blush on his face, while Alex chuckled softly as he adjusted the belt to his shoulder.

"Well I got to go give the belt back to Mike before he gets aneurysm. See you later Evan!" Alex laughed as he threw him a 'peace sign' as he ran his way out of the locker room to the backstage area to give Mike the belt before the show starts.

The high-flyer stood stock-still as he slowly raised his right hand to touch his lips, still reveling from the warmth of the Varsity Villain's kiss. Evan smiled as he slowly walked away out of the private locker room to the men's locker room where his friends were at as a final thought ran through his mind.

'When something is lost, something can be found extra in return…'

**A/N: **I hope everybody likes this story! This is my first time writing Alex so please tell me what you think! Like it, hate it? Please Read & Review! :-)_** Also I have made a poll in my profile, please vote if you are reading this!**_


End file.
